happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mad Father
Mad Father is an episode of Sappy Pine Pals that explains the almost completely unestablished fact that Gojippah adopted Rave and Muk. Plot The episode starts on a rainy night, with Rave and Muk sitting on a sidewalk. Rave is holding a sign that says "Please, take him at least...". Muk is lying on her legs, crying because of their possible fate. It then cuts to Denji who is walking around, who is obviously looking for inspiration for her next price of art when she spots them. She runs over and immediately asks what's wrong. Rave says it was a social experiment gone wrong, but Denji knows that was a lie. But instead of pressuring her just yet, she offers for them to sleep over. Muk looks up at Rave, and she says yes. At the house, Denji runs a tub for Muk while Rave takes a shower. When they're done, they go downstairs to see Dongo watching a movie. She sees Muk and offers him to sit next to her. He agrees and with down. Denji then goes into the kitchen to see Rave munching on a carrot. She gets some popcorn kernels, fruit, and fro-yo, out and starts popping the popcorn while the smoothies were mixing. She asks Rave once again what happened and she says the same thing, but adds that she was pressured into doing it. Denji is both saddened and happy that she added this. The popcorn stops popping and they go out to see the kids talking and watching the movie. She gives the snacks to them and they say thanks. Muk then eats a large handful of popcorn and drinks a big sip of his smoothie. Dongo gets concerned and asks if he has eaten dinner. He says yes, but she already knows that's a lie. But they make a plan to get snacks while the others were asleep anyway. They shake on it and actually get away with playing video games, too. In the morning, Denji is up before anyone else and is making breakfast. The smell wakes everyone up and they groggily go to the kitchen. She already has the plates ready by the time they actually get up, so they all quickly eat breakfast. When finished, Denji tells the kids to go outside to play. They happily do, so Denji uses this to get some answers out of Rave. After interrogating her a bit, she finally admits she and Muk are orphans who had to run away from the orphanage when they tried giving them to separate families. The sign was a desperate and hard last-resort to give him a better life. Denji is saddened by this, but soon gets an idea. She calls the kids inside and tells Dongo to get her and Muk's bags ready. She already knows what to do as they do this a lot. They soon head out to go to Gojippah's lab/home. When they enter, Denji yells "Mad Japanese Scientist!", and this seems to summon Gojippah, the scientist of Sappy Pines. Rave is startled by his sudden apearence and Muk is terrified of his fused, robotic look. He looked like a Moogle that was expiremented on in horrific, unnatural ways. When he finally said something, a weak, dead looking Drake walked out from behind him. He apparently decided to be his assistant and was badly injured while doing so. He had an axe stuck in his back and it hurt him to walk, but Gojippah either didn't notice, didn't care, or was waiting for something. He went over to fetch a tray but collapsed dead before he could. They mostly thought he was simply resting so Gojippah pulled the axe out, pulling out his ribcage from the force. They all screamed in horror (all but Gojippah, who just holds the axe above his head for a moment). Rave picks up Muk and attempts to leave, but Denji grabs her and tells Gojippah that she wants them to stay with him. He agrees and proceeds to show them their rooms. Rave starts to run away, but they are caught by his robot gaurds. She reluctantly goes back inside and goes to her room. She talks to Muk about escaping, but Gojippah has an intercom system and warns them about escapees. She finally gives up and stays unaware of the odd life they would now have. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Sappy Pine Pals Stuff